A low dropout (LDO) regulator is a direct current (DC) linear voltage regulator that can operate with a very small input-output differential voltage. Typically, the LDO regulator compares a voltage at the output to a reference voltage and controls a gate drive signal coupled to a power field effect transistor (FET) to maintain a substantially constant output voltage at the current electrode of the power FET.
In one instance, a bias current within the LDO regulator can be adjusted by switching additional bias current into the amplifier when a threshold output current is reached. However, such abrupt switching can introduce an output voltage glitch that is visible when the output current is changing slowly due to the switch-induced change in the bias current.